


Avocados At School

by Hermione14



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Avocados at Law, Drabbles, Idiots in Love, M/M, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson at Columbia, Mostly Canon Compliant, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione14/pseuds/Hermione14
Summary: Some drabbles about Matt and Foggy’s time at Columbia University.





	1. Morning Time

When Matt woke up he felt groggy, though that was most mornings since he began attending Columbia. His chosen path of studying law had proved thus far of being no stroll in the park, yet though he was overwhelmed, Matt was content being intellectually challenged. Every homework assignment or vehement class discussion made him feel more alive. It was much different from those around him in High school, all of whom were forced to attend, therefore practically dragging themselves from class to class. Everyone at Columbia fought to be there, and most of them sure as hell were not going to waste such an opportunity or take it lightly. To be a part of the 6% acceptance rate was a privilege that Matt would never forget, despite the early morning sun he could feel on his face, rather than see, and the fact he wanted nothing more than to turn around and fall back asleep instead of going to class. Matt wanted to hit himself, it was only been a few weeks, how could you be so tired? Of course he knew, it was the combination of late studying and slipping out of the dorm as to not wake his new roommate to train at Fogwells. He had only known Franklin-"Call me Foggy,"-Nelson for a grand total of seven days and figured he would try to prolong annoying him with his irregular habits as long as possible. Though as time dragged on, Foggy proved to be more and more tolerable and friendly. His relaxed, teddy bear demeanor mixed with his adorkable awkwardness had made him quite a few friends already (the same pudgingness also sometimes led to some nasty words in his direction, ignored by Matt because so far people said it so quietly anyone without super-hearing would be obliviously to the taunts). Meanwhile the only reason anyone would remember Matt at all was the blind thing. This was purposeful. Matt just wanted to study, get his law degree, and open up his own law firm. Easy peasy. 

Except Matt found himself wanting to be Foggy's friend. The two just happened to mesh well together, naturally finding things to talk about, or debate about, as it was just in their nature. When Matt told him he would probably just study in their room rather than in the library with Foggy, because it is quieter, instead of saying "okay, see ya," like Matt had expected he said, "Oh, yeah, you're right. Let's study in the room!" He would always bring Matt Coffee, or ask if he needed anything when he was heading out. He often applied himself as a reliable alarm, even if Matt was awake. The first week he would tap his arm to tell him he'd be late, but that had spiraled into him yelling, "MATT!" And chucking whatever article of clothing was on the floor at him. He did this now with Matt's dress pants from Friday night. 

Matt turned so he was facing the ceiling. "Thanks, Foggy." 

"What I'm here for, Murdock." He said, waving his hand out of habit though Matt couldn't see, exiting the room to head to their first class. Foggy always got their first to save them seats. Matt layed there until he couldn't hear his heartbeat, or the sound of his messenger bag hitting his leg as he walked. Then, with great reluctance, Matt threw the covers off himself (the dirty pants falling with it), and got up for the day.


	2. Study Time

xx

Considering JJ's Place was always packed, and the only good thing at John Jay was the expensive smoothies (Foggy always joked they should have gone to Cornell, which was rumored to have much better food), the Avocados at Law often found themselves at Café 212 off campus. Foggy would have a wrap, while Matt normally opted for sushi. Or they would go to one of the supermarkets to load up on things like ramen to get the real college experience when the money was wearing thin. The two would sit at whatever table was available, soaking up the time to study.

“Matt, you know that cutie from Punjabi?” Foggy whispered. Matt could tell he hadn't been studying for a minute or so due to the lack of rustling pages. 

“The girl who you're taking the class for?” Matt asked, his eyebrows raised in typical Matt fashion. He looked up at Foggy but kept his hand on the book as to not loose his place.

“No, not Reese, she thinks I have a knee fetish. It's Katie.” Foggy said.

“Do you?”

“What?”

“Have a knee fetish?”

“What, God, Matty, no. It's a long story…is that even a real thing?” 

Matt chuckled, ignoring the nickname though it made his heart flutter. The last two people to call him Matty was his father and a nun. 

“I dunno, Fog. You seem pretty defensive for someone who doesn't have a knee fetish.” 

“Oh my God, is she coming over here? Quick, how do you say 'cute' in Punjabi?” Foggy stuttered, his heartbeat accelerating, the pumping of affection deafening to Matt. 

“You do realize you're the one out of the two of us actually taking Punjabi, right?”

“Shut up!"

Matt could hear the clack of her heals as she strode to their table. Why she would bother is a mystery to Matt, though maybe she just enjoys capturing the attention of poor souls such as Foggy. It certainly didn't hurt when asking for notes. 

“Oh, uh, the notes from Thursday. Of course.” Foggy practically leapt forward on the table, trifling through the mass of papers sprawled in front of him. Matt could taste the saltiness of his sweat in the air and smiled in amusement. He could tell Foggy what to say to girls through an earpiece and he'd still be a hopeless cause. Despite this, Matt knew it was inevitable that one day a girl would dote on his roommate with the biggest heart and whisk him away forever. He just hoped that day would arrive later, rather than sooner. 

Foggy finally found the notes and jabbed them in the air with a triumphant, 'Aha!' Like he had pulled a rabbit out of a hat. 

“Thanks so much Frankie. I'll have these back to you Monday? At the latest, I swear.” Matt didn't need to have two working eyes to know she was twirling her auburn hair around her finger.

Foggy was putty. “Yeah, sure, whenever."


	3. Tipsy Time

“Matty, how are you so good?” Foggy asked, swaying from side to side as they crossed the threshold into their dorm room. After shutting the door Matt promptly collapsed into the bed closest to the door. Foggy kept swaying.

“Whad'u mean, Foggy?” Matt questioned. His eyes were closed, his shades discarded to the floor. 

“First you save an old guys life. Then you saved my life. Then you're becoming a lawyer to save a bunch of lives?" Foggy scrunched his own face toward the tip of his nose in both frustration and awe. 

“I didn't save your life, Foggy.” 

Foggy sputtered, turning toward Matt on the bed. “I beg to differ. You let me copy your ____ homework. Life saver.”

“Fog—” 

“Uh uh! No arguments from the defense, your honor." Foggy collapsed next to Matt. “You're just too good, Matty."

Matt kept looking up but he could hear Foggy incline his head to him. The scent of his pomegranate shampoo wafted its way to Matt's nose. It changed every time he bought shampoo, he would just close his eyes and pick a different fruit from the cheapest section of the aisle. It had taken a few weeks for Matt to get used to it. At first it was an overwhelming stench of chemically produced fruit, now it was what he associated with Foggy, therefore it was good and comforting (still when he switched to a more mellow vanilla years later it was a bit of a relief). 

“You're too good, Murdock.” Foggy slurred, his heart beat dipping in a way that alerted Matt he was falling asleep. He hoped he wouldn't remember this in the morning. There was nothing said that wasn't platonic in nature, but Foggy's heart told the whole story.

Xxx


End file.
